armageddon, bear se duerme y sueña
by jer35mx
Summary: pelicula armageddon, contenido sexual, spoilers por relleno de tiempo de escenas, mientras flota en el espacio con aj y lev, bear ...
1. Chapter 1, bear sueña

multiverso armaggedon, tematica sexual, durante el vuelo de el armadillo bear se duerme

a.j. logra encender el motor del vehiculo y el y bear y el ruso lev inician el vuelo de minigravedad, lev empieza a hablar de la gravedad parcial de el meteorito, a.j. como jefe de equipo le increpa diciendo que como vamos a detenernos en el meteorito, ellos continúan discutiendo, mientras bear *la morena esta acomodándose, el checa si todo se ve bien por la ventana del vehiculo, ve el espacio, se aferra a la cintura de la morena, ella hace un esfuerzo por ajustarse y comienza a entrecerrar los ojos, el vehiculo se ladea de la vertical que llevaba, bear observa a su pesar la ventana y ve bajo sus circunstancias las cicunstancias de el vehículo, unos picos que rozaban el vehículo y recuerda que estaban en el espacio, sobre un meteorito tratando de salvar la población, y pues que, recuerda explicaciones de astronautas y de especialistas de mision, momentum, inercia, debes ejercer una fuerza que te afectara a ti tambien, quita una mano de la cintura de la mujer y chequea su arnes-cinturon de seguridad, mueve la cintura y da un empellón, el vehiculo cambia su vertical pero solo pierde velocidad de el movimiento de la mujer, bear abre los ojos a lo grande y continua dando empellones, observa la situación en su pensamiento, el vehículo esta girando y pasa entre dos picos, pero ahora contínuan girando,ahora bear le dice a la morena "cambiamos y ahora se tu la del movimiento", ella comienza a mover ligeramente las caderas, bear sonrie y dice "esta es una emergencia espacial, hace falta mas impulso, fuerza", ella se agarra de los arneses de bear y empieza a deslizarse de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba y lo logra , bear nota que la morena nota que la nave cambia su inercia, pero estan mal acomodados y van dando vueltas sobre el eje lateral, bear deja de pensar en eso y dice "continua" *, estaba durmiendo , a.j. esta diciendo "bear, despierta, no enciende el motor, hemos estado chocando por arriba y por abajo, lev va a tratar de encender los motores por fuera", bear voltea *rrrggg, ¿es necesario?, ¿soy necesario?*, dice "checando los arneses de seguridad" *mmmm, ¿cinturones de seguridad mios?*


	2. Chapter 2, y si watts

fanfic película armageddon, contenido sexual, relleno entre escenas, y si watts

Rockhound esta atado en la nave después de la estrafalaria- alocada demostración de la ametralladora de el equipo de astronautas, chick pasa en la crisis y rockhound comienza a intentar convencer de que le ayude, chick se voltea *por favor* y le desamordaza de la cinta adhesiva, rockhound se queja y voltea "oigan me gustaría tener un lugar de primera , solo me ofusque un poco", la astronauta watss esta sentada viendo las pantallas y esperando comunicaciones, rockhound le dice "oye ¿me podrías desatar?", watts se voltea y solo ve y regresa a escuchar comunicaciones, rockhound insiste y watts le contesta "¿Qué quieres para dejarme en paz? Y estar así", rockhound se queda perplejo, "bueno,mmmmm", watts voltea, rockhound traga saliva "bueno, soy ex mit, no pases el dato ahorita, podrías", watts se voltea, rockhound insiste "en serio, bueno, ¿podrías hacerme una vuelta en falta de gravedad?", watts voltea y ve para todos lados, luego se para y se pone frente a el y voltea con el uniforme, dando dos vueltas, rockhound , pues, esta viendo pero dice que demostrando la gravedad, watts se enoja pero hace vueltas de baile callejero, rockhound ve pero menea la cabeza, "no, la falta de gravedad", watts se molesta pero mas intrigada que otra cosa, voltea, revisa las pantallas, se quita las botas y gira con el torso, da vuelta y vuelta con las botas en las manos,rockhound piensa *wow, excitante*, dice "ahora girando con los pies", watts aun girando dice "lo ultimo", y gira alreves con los pies, gira, al girar se pone las botas, y se pega al lateral de la nave, camina junto a rockhound, "ya", rockhound esta boquiabierto.


	3. Chapter 3, aj y grace

fanfic película armaggedon, sección entre escenas, prosigue el entrenamiento, mientras, aj y gracie

en la alberca de entrenamiento de la nasa, donde durante el día y algunas noches se simulaba el uso de las perforadoras y la estadía de los mineros en el espacio, una figura de hombre esta acostado en la orilla frente a un ventanal, una figura femenina esta inclinada sobre el cuerpo del hombre, gracie toma un modelo a escala de un auto-armadillo y lo pone sobre su pierna, dice "el prospecto de astronauta conduce su vehículo por los pliegues de la superficie", gracie sonríe, "mejor que conducir por el pasto crecido negro de debajo de a superficie", aj sonríe y va a decir algo, pero gracie le pone la mano en la boca, "ahora el segundo mejor perforador petrolero, quizás entre los mejores 5 se topa con una gran elevación", aj levanta la cara y se ve a la parte baja del cuerpo, gracie dice "ahora el vehículo va por una planicie que parece segura pero no, unos grados para los lados y el vehículo resbalara", y gracie cambia de posición el vehículo de diferentes maneras y continúa la ruta del vehículo, aj se estremece y ve a la parte baja de su cuerpo, dice "en realidad el cambio de posición del vehículo es con cohetes de corrección y ..", gracie dice "shhhh, o y ahora el vehículo ha llegado a la mayor elevación, pero primero hay que pasar la zanja", aj sigue mirando, gracie dice "mmmm, hay vida o magma después de todo"


	4. Chapter 4 día de descanso

el grupo de minería tiene un día de descanso, todos salen a viajes preparados y pagados sin límite, pero rockhound va de visita a pedir dinero, mientras espera *lo malo de las probabilidades en contra es que te dan cierto tipo de libertad*, y se le ve suspirar, pasa a ver a su prestamista y le dice "hey, ¿qué hay?, ¿un prestamo de 100,000 dolares?", el prestamista le dice "no hay problema, ¿conoces los intereses y pagos", rockhound le ve y medio voltea la cara aún viéndolo "si, claro, no hay problema", el prestamista le dice "¿no estarás enfermo?, ¿no te irás a morir mañana?", rockhound se reafirma y dice con seguridad "sabes, tengo las mismas probabilidades que tu"; en un centro nocturno rockhound esta con una de las vedettes en un privado, ya ha pagado el servicio y le ve el baile como dicen los reglamentos, de repente le dice "oye, ahí dice" y señala a el letrero de la pared "no tocar", la bailarina se voltea y dice "si, no tocar", rockhound saca un fajo de billetes y le dice "¿podemos hacer un juego?, sin tocar", ella se le queda viendo, ve el fajo, se tapa y sale, vuelve con un guardia, y dice señalándolo "así no es problema", rockhound dice "bien, te puedes acostar en el sillón", ella se voltea a ver al guardia que solo ve la pared inmutable, ella se acuesta, rockhound saca su navecita-transbordador-llavero y se lo pone en el estomago justo abajo del sujetador, ella mira abajo, rockhound dice "esta nave espacial enciende motores, entonces empuja y empuja", entonces golpea la nave con el dedo y empuja, el guardia casi inmutable piensa *nerd*, después de unos minutos rockhound dice "entonces enciende sus motores de corrección y cambia de objetivo", y mueve la nave con el dedo y mira desde atrás verificando el objetivo detrás de la navecita y empuja con el dedo, empuja con el dedo y dice "aterrizaje, ¿o asteroidizaje", rockhound voltea a ver a la bailarina que solo le mira, voltea a ver al guardia , que solo tiene una mueca ligera, y rockhound continúa "y empuja y empuja", luego al salir rockhound le pone unos billetitos en la bolsa al guardía; rockhound es rebotado en una reja ya esposado y dice "hey, cuidado, que somos astronautas, ...", una figura femenina que pasa en la obscuridad dice "si, astronauta" ... .


	5. Chapter 5, rockhound, reacción es

los mineros, mineros espaciales sería hasta haber terminado la misión, se distribuyen junto con los astronautas profesionales en las dos naves, la libertad y la independencia, y se empiezan a ajustar en los "asientos" y rockhound bromea "que momento, ouch, ¿no te gustaría trabajar en el salón masoquista del dolor?", a una joven empleada de la nasa, ojiverde, rubia, con gorra, que le estaba ajustando los correajes de seguridad a gran presión y mirandole el a ella el bello rostro, ella no cambia su rostro serio; los mineros comienzan a sentir la trepidación de el encendido de los motores y rockhound bromea acerca de su seguridad ante la potencia de la nave, segundos después se empieza a sentir la presión o fuerza o peso aumentante de su cuerpo contra sus asientos iniciando la lucha de las naves contra la atracción gravitatoria de la tierra y rockhound sonríe; los mineros empiezan a sentir en su cuerpo el aumento de las gravedades de presión y algunos comienzan a asustarse por ser su primer viaje, incluso rockhound; los mineros están en el espacio y rockhound dice "ahora comienza la desaceleración para equipararnos en velocidad con la estación espacial rusa, otra montaña rusa amigos", oye "¿otra vez?, creo que me orine al salir de la atmósfera", rockhound sonríe y se dice, casi a si mismo, "uh si, yo casi igual, como si nuestra misión fuera en la luna, líquido viscoso por el frío y líquido cayendo lento por el un sexto de la gravedad lunar, esa rubia de las correas me afecto tanto como la presión de los cohetes", cierra los ojos sintiendo presión en su cuerpo, piensa *ahora no es trepidante*.


End file.
